


Reverse

by KBRC87



Series: Castle Pornado [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, Castle Pornado, F/M, Picture, Romance, Smut, from behind, reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBRC87/pseuds/KBRC87
Summary: A Castle Pornado Ficlet





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr in June 2017 for Castle Pornado.

**Reverse**

Over time, they have perfected that position.  
  
They quickly find a steady rhythm.  
She rides him with circular hips as he thrusts into her from below.  
  
After a while, Beckett’s hand wanders alternately to her clit and his balls.  
At the same time, Castle massages her butt and plays with her rear entrance.  
  
When she leans forward, he penetrates her with a finger.  
  
Oh … fuck … yes …  
  
Their movements become faster and more erratic.  
The orgasm hits both of them fast and hard.  
Their muscles ache afterwards, but the shared ecstasy makes up for the pain.  
  
Always.


End file.
